novas_undertalefandomcom-20200213-history
Blackjack/Universe 610
Jack Edward Ventura '''known by his hero moniker "''Blackjack" ''is a hero of Universe 610, he was one of the main heroes in the V for Ventura comic series and had his own comic series Blackjack: Enemy of The State. Backstory Jack was born in Chicago where the headquarters of SIGMA CORP was located, he is the son of the soon to be supervillain Demonizer and his wife Yananeska. After The Ghost's initial defeat supposed murder of John Sigma, Jade went to Esteban and his new wife Charlotte to have them adopt the special child since she was going into hiding at the time. When he was young he found his natural affinity for magic and luck based powers, so he started to train with both his magic and a sword he had found, after his first outing he decided to fashion a body armor to wear so he wouldn't get too hurt. He decided to take the moniker "''Blackjack" ''due to his magical abilities relating to cards he had. On many of his outings he went up against many different super powered beings such as The Soul Eater, The clinically insane Genocide, His mercenary father Demonizer, The twins Sleet and Bonfire, His ex-girlfriend Cupid, The mercenaries Knives and Detox, A group of mercenaries known as The Badjacks, as well as Scyther's Gang. Eventually he started to date against a femme fetale that he had started to constantly meet with during his adventures and they eventually got married though it didn't stop their adventures at first, until Jack got her pregnant with twins. Jack got himself a job to keep money flowing in on the side of the mercenary work he was doing, eventually the twins were born and Jack continued his work and got her pregnant multiple times afterward resulting in three more children. Powers & Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Blackjack has shown to have great strength during many situations, some of the best examples including him punching Nathan Morrow through a brick wall. (It would take a total of 44835 lbs or 199436 newtons). He also broke through a sword made of steel (which would take 15 tons of force or 133446.65 newtons). And also able to lifts a fallen building off the ground (which on average weigh around 222,500 tons and would take 197,943,844,000,000,000 newtons of force to lift.) * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Blackjack is also stupidly fast, able to dodge multiple machine gun bullets at once. (Bullets tend to go at a speed of 1700 miles per hour, so he needs to move faster than that.) he was also able to catch a punch in midair (which goes around 25 miles per hour.) * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Blackjack has taken many hits over the years but the biggest ones were when he was impaled by a sword (647.7 lbs or 3000 newtons to break through a spine.) and when he was thrown through a brick wall (199436 newtons) * '''Hand To Hand Combat Prowess: '''Trained in many different martial arts since a young age, he has been shown to use many forms of martial arts including Karate, Judo, Jujitsu and Kickboxing. Appearances * ''Esteban: Ghost Amongst The World '' ** As a Baby in Epilogue * ''Blacjack: Enemy of The State'' * ''TinySatan: Femme Fatale'' ** Referenced Multiple Times * ''Ace: DedSec Hacker'' * ''Georgia: Troubled Life'' * ''Grace: Flowers for The Living'' * ''Jay: Tiny Power'' * ''Iona: Power of The Blade'' * ''Skull: Probable Savior'' * ''Blackjack & Skull: Twin Swords'' * ''DedSec: Fatigue'''''